dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Abyss Dragon
The Abyss Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Water and Dark elements. Appearance The abyss dragon's form is long and narrow, though its neck is longer than the tail. Soft cyan-tipped red growths make up its beard, and they also cover the rip of its tail, its back, and the back of its head extending down half of its neck. Possibly for camouflage, its topside is navy blue while its underbelly is a bright turquoise. Previous color mentioned is also sported as a patch on both sides of the lower jaw. Its pronounced underbite exposes long, needlelike teeth, reaching just up to the bottom of its two popped-out eyes. It has two pairs of red fins with about 8 digits on each, with navy blue webbing in between them. Each individual web has a cyan spot on it. To navigate, the abyss dragon uses its most iconic feature: A magical cyan light that dangles in front of its face. Abilities Weapons The abyss dragon's long, sharp teeth are used for snagging prey, which is attracted to the dragon's softly glowing light. Defense Because they live so deep underwater, abyss dragons have few predators. When deep sea explorers see this dragon's terrifying face looming out of the blackness, they usually flee in the other direction as fast as possible. Other Abilities Abyss dragons use Erebomancy to illuminate themselves. Most do not have lungs at all and spend all their time deep underwater, but some have lungs and live above water in the Drag Marshes. Breath Weapon TBA Weaknesses TBA Habitat Regions Originally adapted to the dark depths beyond the Rift, abyss dragons have since made their home in deep ocean trenches in the Crimson Sea, the Sea of Anayrahm, or the Sea of Slameg and some are even able to live in the Drag Marshes. Preferred Home Abyss dragons spend their lives swimming about in deep ocean trenches, in the cold darkness far from the sun's rays. Sheltering/Nesting Abyss dragons do not build nests. Instead, they lay eggs near oceanic volcanoes, where they are warmed. Diet Abyss dragons eat fish and whatever comes within range of their mouths, except for humans. They find humans distasteful, thankfully for us. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality TBA Social Order TBA Relationship to Wizards TBA Breeding These dragon can be bred from any dragons with the Water and Dark elements. Habitats Abyss dragon can live in Omnitats, Water, Spooky, and Dark habitats. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat TBA Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery Though most wizards searched the jungles and deserts for new dragons in the Scar of the World, the Psarimancer and famous explorer, Lophio Johnson, thought to explore the depths of the sea. While diving, he was lured by a light in the water, and was almost eaten by an abyss dragon. Origin of Name TBA Magic TBA Notable Dragons TBA References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Hybrids Category:Dragons Category:Leviathans Category:Dark Category:Water Category:Inhabitants of the Crimson Sea Category:Inhabitants of the Sea of Slameg Category:Inhabitants of the Drag Marshes Category:Inhabitants of the Sea of Anayrahm Category:Dragons named after their habitat